


What Are You Doing New Years Eve?

by Coldwaughter



Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fireworks, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Years, New Years Eve, Stargazing, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldwaughter/pseuds/Coldwaughter
Summary: Milton has a plan for how he's going to spend the night; with his boys on their rooftop.





	

Keeping plans secret from both David and Brackish had been the hardest part of it all to manage. Getting things in place, keeping lab techs and officials at the Base quiet about the whole thing seemed like child’s play in comparison but it would all pay off when he could see their faces for what he had arranged for their New Years Eve. 

One of the officers he was on good terms with had let it slip that there would be fireworks starting at quarter to midnight and sparklers available to buy discreetly beforehand and Milton knew exactly how they would all be spending the night. Once he had heard the details it was all cemented in his mind; he would bring the others up to the roof where there would be blankets and thermos flasks waiting with warm tea inside. They would have enough time to get settled down before the fireworks started and then afterwards they could light up the sparklers if they felt like it or save them for another night spent outside underneath the stars. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Babe come out to the roof, the laser can wait a little while. It’ll still be there tomorrow.” Milton murmured, arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s waist as he rested his head on his shoulder. “We haven’t done that in a while.” He continued, hoping his sort of pleading tone and the chance for them to spend the night together were enough to draw Brackish away from his latest project. He was getting caught up in it again, working at all hours of the day and well into the night on it. 

Milton could see the hesitation and unwillingness to part with his latest pet project written clearly on Brackish’s face. “In a minute. I’ve got to finish this one part before I forget and then attach those wires to the ….” He tuned the other scientist’s ramblings out in order to focus on holding him as close as he could do but with enough space to kiss the back of his neck. It was a weak spot of Brackish’s, the area usually covered by his long hair that was thankfully tied up in a bun tonight. 

As soon as he heard the slight waver in his partner’s tone he moved away, unwrapping his arms and no longer nuzzling against his neck. Milton quickly hid his smirk as Brackish predictably turned around, the laser parts being abandoned back on the table in favour of reaching out in a grabby hands motion to Milton, seeking the closeness and warmth again. “Rooftop. Now, babe.” The bearded scientist teased, taking a couple of steps back towards the door. 

One boyfriend down, another to go. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After he had left Brackish’s lab he went in search of David, already making plans on how he would manage to separate him from his laptop and work. It wasn’t an easy task on ordinary days but whenever he had something specific planned like this it seemed much harder for Milton to accomplish. Nevertheless, he would think of something in time that would get them all up there in good enough time.   
“David,babe, you might want to put that down.” Milton called as he stepped into the break room that was never used as an actual break room, more often than not just being used as the place people went to work when it was highly suggested that they take a break before being forced to. “It’s important.”

If he started talking and moving closer there was a chance that he could creep into the bubble of space that David was aware of things happening in and actually get him to respond. Like with a skittish animal, letting David come to him was probably the easiest and most sane option that he had. 

“Brack has already agreed to it and the officers know about it. I can’t believe you don’t yet, but you’re going to need to stop typing and put that laptop to one side.” Milton could tell that David was starting to pay attention to what he was saying by the way he had started to automatically move to face him, but his eyes were still glued to the laptop screen and that just wouldn’t do. “If you come with me now then you won’t miss out on any of the plans Brack and I have for our night together.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there. Time?” David mumbled in response, still typing away at the laptop keys hurriedly, fingers flying at a mile a minute. 

It wasn’t the perfect outcome by any means but he could trust David to pull himself away at the last minute and make it in time. He finished making the suggestions for David to meet him and Brackish on the rooftop in the same manner before leaving the break-but-not-really-break room. All that was left now was to grab the blankets from their rooms, make the flasks up and get up there himself before either of the two pulled themselves from their tasks and made it up there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was funny how much could change in a year. Three hundred and sixty five days before this Milton had been locked in his room with David, clinging to him as tightly as he could after leaving Brackish’s hospital room. They had slowly fallen for each other the friendship they had struck up with one another had just as slowly progressed into more in the twenty years that Brackish had been in the coma. There had been some odd good moments he kept close to his heart though in the midst of all of the worry; David and Julius arriving to spend Christmas with him along with the strays and ‘pathetic life forms’ that they had managed to pick up along the way was one of his favourite. 

Now he was leaning against David with Brackish’s back to his chest and his arms firmly around his boyfriend as they all huddled up under the blankets he had brought up earlier. The fireworks were illuminating the sky in flashes of bright reds and greens. It was the little things like this, Milton thought, that made life here special. Nothing could touch them up here in their own little quiet corner of the world, out of the way of most of the other people at the base. Up here they could be themselves and celebrate the new year in their own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year guys!  
> 2016 hasn't been the best year for people, me included, but I've found my passion for writing again this year and I've made some amazing friends who've helped me a lot and I wouldn't change that for the world. Here's looking forward to keeping these things going in 2017, and writing some more fics!


End file.
